Lost and Found
by animelover1993
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki disappears 2 years after the Winter War. 3 years later while patrolling the Rukiongai Rukia and Renji make a find. Rated T just for caution
1. Chapter 1

Kuchiki Rukia, current Lieutenant of the 9th squad, and Abarai Renji, current captain of the 9th squad, were meandering around the slum known as Inuzuri or the 76th district of the Rukongai 5 years post winter war, 3 years after Kurosaki Ichigo disappeared.

"Rukia why are we 'ere again?"

" There was a significant amount of reitsu detected out here you idiot. If you had paid attention to the debriefing you would know that."

Renji just grinned. They had both been promoted shortly after the war. Though their celebrations were cut short when Ichigo disappeared not to long afterwards. The Seireitei had been thrown into chaos. One of the strongest shinigami had just disappeared off the map. For months they searched and found nothing. A routine run to the world of the living gone awry. Ichigo's body had been demolished by a stray cero blast. Other then the slight irritation of the Death berry nothing seemed wrong until they had tried to go back through the Senkaimon. He had gone in but never come out.

Rukia and Renji walked in companionable silence though the slums. It continued like that for some time till the sounds of clashing swords could be heard in the distance. Exchanging a quick glance they hurried off in a sprint towards the commotion.

When they got within 100 meters both froze from the sight in front of them. None other then Kurosaki Ichigo with his distinguishable mop of bright orange hair and zanpaktou in the shape of an elegant yet deadly cleaver fighting a Rukongai resident with a nameless katana. Neither Renji nor Rukia could make out what they were fighting over till they heard Ichigo bark out.

" You slimy piece of shit! Attacking two defenseless kids!! What's the matter with you! You yourself feel no hunger and you go after them! Pathetic!" His voice rough and filled with barely suppressed anger.

He charged once again with his cleaver out to the side. The resident just smiled and brought his katana up to block until his opponent disappeared before his very eyes. Reappearing behind the thug Ichigo placed the blade at his jugular, amber eyes simmering. Then smirking at his opponent's apparent distress as the katana snapped in half not even a second later.

" You are going to leave this district and never return because of I ever hear of you returning you won't live to see another day." He commanded his tone cold and emotionless.

The thug nodded and ran off. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his unruly locks of bright orange hair as he placed his cleaver on his back between his shoulder blades on his dark brown slightly tattered yukata. He then walked over to an alley between shacks and crouched down amber eyes scanning the darkness.

" Yuuki Kai its safe now. He's gone."

A few moments later two kids no older then 10 dressed in tattered brown yukatas walked out of the alley holding on to each other for dear life.

The girl who had shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a tanned slender frame looked up at Ichigo with watery eyes.

" Thank you Ichigo-niisan (sp)"

Ichigo just chuckled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" It was no biggie guys. Now try to stay outta trouble huh? And you know I'll come at every beck and call."

Yuuki nodded enthusiastically then grabbed Kai's hand and ran off.

Ichigo sighed once more and stood up back facing the captain and lieutenant. He began to walk off when his name was called out.

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia yelled. Her eyes shining and a grin plastered on her porcelain features as her and Renji casually walked over to their newfound friend. But the reaction from their strawberry isn't what they expected at all. Ichigo did the exact opposite of what they expected. He faced then and crossed his arms a calculating and speculative scowl on his face.

"What does a captain and a lieutenant from the Gotei 13 want with me? A lowly Rukongai resident. And how do you know my name." His eyes calculating and his tone slightly sarcastic.

Rukia's jaw dropped in disbelief. 'How could this idiot… wait he's lost his memories hasn't he…' A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

Renji saw his partners' distress across her face and stepped forward. His stance, expression, and tone impassive.

" Look kid, how we know your name isn't important. But what is important is the amount of reitsu your carelessly emitting. Your starving aren't you? Come with us and you'll learn to control that and gain some other skills."

Ichigo just scoffed then closed his eyes. Renji and Rukia shared a glance then turned back to him. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but froze when the reitsu he had been carelessly throwing around all but disappeared.

When he opened his eyes the look was just short of a glare as he responded.

" I don't need trainin' but because for some reason I feel like I know you I'll tag along. Could be interesting."

Renji nodded stiffly, turned and disappeared. Ichigo grinned then followed, disappearing as well. Rukia was, to say the least, shell-shocked. Mixed emotions ran rampant through her. Elation, disappointment, and most prominent an emotion she hadn't felt in years. Hope.

A/n: Okay so this came as a random idea inspired by Darcio's Familiar faces. Though obviously different it will have its similarities. The title for now is Lost and Found, I couldn't think of anything better for an on the spot idea.

I hope you liked it!! And that you READ AND REVIEW!!! I value opinion greatly.

Next chapter should be up soon!

~Animelover


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter Zangetsu50, Heizen Uchiha, KingdomheartsandIchigolover, newogre, & derderxp, You guys are awesome!

Chapter 2 The Old and the New

The entire way to the Seireitei Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji was filled with an awkward silence. Near the 20th district Ichigo abruptly stopped, only slightly out of breath, and stared at his travel companions. What would usually take days had taken only a few hours.

Rukia and Renji followed suit when they noticed the strawberry had stopped.

"There's obviously something you want to say. So say it."

Captain and Lieutenant visibly stiffened and looks apprehension graces their faces.

Rukia suddenly slouched and lowered her gaze to the ground, her raven hair obscuring her face from view. Renji just scowled deeply. The sun was low in the horizon as the trio stood in the middle of a clearing. Renji eyed his partner briefly before sighing heavily.

"Okay look, it should be explained once we get to the Seireitei. For now…" he trailed off as an oppressive reitsu washed over the area.

"What the hell!?!" Renji let out a several strings of curses as he put his hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. He spared a glance over to Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia had her hand on her zanpaktou, violet eyes scanning the area. Ichigo… had drawn his weapon and was in a relaxed and painfully familiar stance, a grin stretched across his face. Renji grimaced; the Ichigo he knew was never like this. If he was he outwardly denied it. Ichigo looked back, and yelled.

" You stay here, I'll be back in just a few." With that he disappeared in a whisper of shunpo.

Renji drew Zabimaru and growled.

"Like hell your leaving me behind ya' damn strawberry." He followed leaping into shunpo, leaving a disgruntled Kuchiki behind.

"Men…" She grumbled then blinked out of existence to follow suit.

Ichigo arriving first had let go of the control of his own reitsu significantly adding to the density of the area. His eyes glowed a bright blue as black tendrils made their way across his sclera and a feral grin stretched across his features.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo had changed.

Throughout his conscious a distorted laugh echoed endlessly.

(B)" HAHAH FINNALLY AFTER SO DAMN LONG!"

Ichigo just scoffed knowing that his inner hollow knew something about his old self that he didn't, his recent bout of silence proved that. Setting into his stance as the source of the reitsu came closer causing the leaves and branches of trees to break off. Ichigo was so focused on what was going in front of him that he didn't notice when Renji appeared not 50 yards from where he was standing.

"Damn it Ichigo always rushing head first into something" Renji growled.

He took two strides forward before Rukia flickered into existence right next to him and grabbed his arm. He whirled to yell at her but stopped when he saw the look of determination in her violet eyes.

"Renji, lets watch him and see what he does… let's see how much he remembers"

Reluctantly Renji agreed and sheathed his zanpaktou, ignoring the cries of protest coming from Zabimaru. Renji and Rukia stood side by side and watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. How much Kurosaki Ichigo remembered on how to fight.

Moments later a humanoid hollow walked through the foliage. Pale white skin, bright green hair and blood red eyes caught Ichigo attention. Though at a second glance you saw part of a hollow mask covering the left side of the head like a helmet going from the top of the head to the collarbone then splaying out and tightly covering the body making it look like an alligator's skin. Green tribal like streaks decorated the bone white mask giving it and outer worldly like appearance. Arms and legs equipped with deadly hook-like claws scoring the earth with every step.

Blood red eyes met auburn and in an instant they disappeared. The hollow in a buzz of sonido; and Ichigo in the whisper of shunpo. Not even a second later a screeching clag rang through the forest causing small animals to panic. The impact created a gust of wind so fierce the bystanders had to bring their arms up to protect them selves.

Blows traded back and forth neither gaining ground over the other. Cleaver meeting heirro and claws meeting blade. A dance in which one false move can cost you your life.

Ichigo in a lunge toward his opponent, brings the cleaver over his head prepared for an over head strike blade beginning to glow in iridescent blue. A smirk plastered on his face he calls.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Swinging the blade down a wave of pure energy erupts from the blade and a blinding speed, screaming its approach through the air. The hollow has no time to avoid as the wave collides into its target throwing it back into a tree decimating it in the process.

In a spray of crimson the hollow falls to its knees. A gash from right shoulder to left hip causing white hot pain to diffuse through out its body. White armor shattered and colored crimson the hollow falls limply on to its back with a soft thud on to the blood stained turf. Ichigo rests his massive cleaver over his shoulders, his expression solemn as he walks over to his fallen opponent.

" Thanks"

The hollow lets out a snarl and spits at his feet.

" What… the hell… are you… thanking me for… damn shinigami…" it pants out blood trickling from the corner of its mouth.

Ichigo just closes his eyes and kneels down next to it.

" I'm not a shinigami, I'm just a Rukongai resident." With a sigh he picks up the cleaver from his shoulders and runs it through the plain mask. And with one final howl the hollow dispersed in a cloud of energy and souls. Placing the sword on his back he gets up and turns away from the remaining blood stain a slight glint of sorrow in his amber eyes. He walks a few paces away before closing his eyes and reining in his massive amount of reitsu.

' Gotta hand it to my insane counterpart… being able to control all of this is certainly handy… kept me under the radar for a while. Of course Zangetsu… with out him I don't think I'd be able to protect those that need it.'

Opening his eyes once more he finds the short raven-haired, Lieutenant staring at him with quizzical/joyous violet eyes; no more then 3 feet in front of him. A slight smirk on her face.

" You done carrot-top?"

Ichigo resorted to glaring at her as she turned her back and shot into shunpo.

" Damn Midget" He growled as he followed suit.

The moment he returned to the field he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword over his right shoulder, a snarl forming on his face.

" What the hell is this."

Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the 13th squad a man whose wisdom and years are seemingly endless, and Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th squad whose short stature yet maturity often clash stood side by side facing the orange haired youth.

Toshiro stepped forward a few paces and cleared his throat gaining Ichigo's undivided attention, or in this instance heated glare.

" Kurosaki Ichigo, by orders of the Captain-Commander Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni you are to be escorted to the barracks of the 1st division." His teal eyes nonchalant, yet his tone impassive yet commanding, giving Ichigo almost no way out.

(B) "Unless of course you fight your way out partner." The distorted voice echoed through his conscious.

Ichigo just tightened his grip on the cloth of Zangetsu's hilt, and slid into a defensive stance.

" What the hell does the Gotei 13 want with me!" he just about roared.

In his slight frustration at being forced into this he dropped what ever control he had causing a light blue aura to develop around his frame. His light brown yukata began to flutter slightly by breeze, seemingly, only affecting him. While Jushiro's deep brown eyes widened slightly, Toshiro kept a firm gaze toward the orange haired youth and placed a hand on the ice blue hilt of his zanpaktou Hyorinmaru.

" Kurosaki there is no need to resort for violence." Ukitake pleaded from behind Toshiro refusing to grab his katana.

"You didn't answer my question." He growled. He received no reply only stares from the group standing in a semi-circle in front of him.

Ichigo's simmering amber eyes flicker from Captain to Captain, his face contorted into a deep scowl. Almost reluctantly he closed his eyes and relaxed his poster along with removing his hand from the death grip on his cleaver-like zanpaktou. A few moments pass and the reitsu he had been exerting dies down, shocking the 10th and 13th Squad Captain, and his eyes open.

" Ah, hell. If I fought three Captains and a Lieutenant I probably woulda' gotten my ass kicked, but if by chance I won, shit would've hit the fan." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

With that all three captains nodded and took positions around Kurosaki. Renji and Toshiro flanking him and Rukia and her former Captain Jushiro leading while they lazily shunpoed to the Seireitei.

A/N: Alright chapter 2 done… okay I don't like this one much at all. Sitting infront of a comp for about 5-7 hours straight with 2 potty breaks sucks. But I was bound and determined to get this out because of the wonderful reviews I got. Thanks again guys! I tried to use more visual detail in here for you guys. So in your reviews please tell me if it was to much or something like that.

In this I am assuming that you have at least somewhat basic Bleach knowledge here.

Okay so just an fyi. While this chapter came out really early, all next week I am going to be in Kentucky so no computer. But I shall be handing writing my idea's as they come with this story so chapter 3 should be up around April 12th through the 16th.

Also I should be putting up a third story whose title I haven't decided on. It involves an OC I came up with and how she goes to become a natural vizard like Ichigo. SSSOOOo unorigional right?? Lol But I think its pretty good. My use of detail is better in there.

But yeah that's it. Chapter 2….

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

~Animelover


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: DON'T HURT ME! I'm ssooo sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter.. but writers block and other idea's really are a deterrent.**

**Anyway I went back and re-read the other two chapters of Lost and Found and honestly don't like what I had churned out. This is my first real fic. And I expected it to be bad... but I mean I wouldn't touch it with a 5 and ½ foot pole. But I"m just going to try and improve it from here on, I'm to lazy to fix the other chapters.. heh... I actually have a plot in here somewhere... **

**and WOW 18 reviews? Thank you all so much! I honestly didn't think I'd get that kind of response. Well after who knows how long.**

**CHAPTER 3!**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The trek to Seireitei had taken no time at all. By the time the suns early morning rays graced the group with her warmth the group of 5 had arrived at the first district of the Rukon.

An outsider would later say that the group had an air of relaxed authority and companionship.

Ichigo would beg to differ.

The entire time a foreboding feeling had coiled its icy fingers into his gut making the youth jumpy and tense.

'I really don't like this.'

For once his boisterous and blood-lustful hollow was solemn sending only a mental nod.

The muscles in his stomach tensed and his senses were suddenly put on highest alert as the Seireitei itself came into view.

The captains and one lieutenant noticed this changed and slowed to a stop around the obviously agitated teen.

"What's wrong Kurosaki-san?" The gentle voice of Ukitake questioned.

His eyes and attention snapped over to the senior captain his scowl deeper then normal.

"I won't go into the Seireitei." Ichigo stated firmly.

Looks of barely concealed surprise flashed across all faces.

"Why?" Renji interrupted.

"Do you need a reason." Ichigo bit out, his temper flaring in accordance to his growing discomfort.

Something hadn't boded right for the carrot-top since the beginning. Why would the governing power of Soul Society send _two_ captains for a simple rukongai resident? If they had wanted him to join the Gotei 13 they would've sent a seated officer or a scout... But captains? What in the hell is going on here?

"Yes we need a reason Ichigo." Rukia added, confusion written clear as day at Ichigo's sudden attitude change.

"Well ya' aren't getting' one. I'm not part of the Gotei, I don't answer to you..." He almost spat, his amber eyes lightening to a golden hue.

He returned his attention to the looming sight of the Court of Pure souls eyes narrowed slightly in agitation at his own confusion. Years of living in the 78th district taught him to go with his gut instinct and now it was screaming at him to go back to the 'safety' of his shack... or maybe that was his inner self... oh well.

"Something doesn't feel right..." he whispered.

If they hadn't been listening for it all present were positive they would have missed it.

Glancing at each other in concern and confusion they didn't notice how Ichigo suddenly stiffened.

It came with out warning.

A pressure so violent and evil crushed those unfortunate enough to be within its reach.

Those not strong enough to put up a barrier of their own power around themselves succumbed to the force and fell into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

Those that could withstand the malevolent pressure however stood in shock and awe.

They hadn't felt something this powerful since the war.

Standing in the air was a grotesque arrancar. Looking more like a deformed zombie then a hollow, dead yellow eyes watched in boredom as the captains and lieutenants beneath it snapped to attention.

Four swords were simultaneously released from their binding's with the sound of metal sliding against wood.

Four pairs of eyes hardened and monstrous energy flared creating a veritable light show of pure unrefined power.

In an instant they were airborne, the ground quickly becoming a thing of the past.

No questions were asked as blade met the hardened and discolored skin of the arrancar.

"Ssssooooo hosssstilee ssshhinigamii." It hissed, a manic smile distorting its rotten-looking flesh, as it parried yet another blow from the fiery haired captain of the third division.

They attacked in rotations. One captain would get beaten back and another would take his place. Rukia stood at the sidelines shooting the odd kido.

A passive Ichigo watched hard amber eyes easily following the blurs in the sky. Bright colors from the roar of kido gave the sky a mosaic-like appearance.

'If they attack an arrancar so heedlessly... what would they do to me?' Ichigo questioned.

'**Most likely lock ya up.' **His hollow whispered.

It was then that Ichigo noticed. His hollow was strangely subdued. The presence that was usually there and in some weird way comforting was absent.

Ichigo watched the battle for a little while longer once he was sure that the Captains and one lieutenant would come out injury free disappeared from the scene in a whisper of shunpo.

_**XxxXxXxXxXxX**_

It was over before it began. The arrancar had only been as strong as the 9th espada. Powerful yes, but in the face of three captains and a lieutenant it stood no chance. Its screeches could be heard for miles around as it was systematically dismembered and destroyed.

They watched dispassionately as the beast dissolved in a cloud of black mist. After the brief rush of adrenaline receded from their nervous systems Rukia's head snapped around in a slight panic.

"Where's Ichigo?"

Those two words brought everything into focus.

Renji cursed under his breath and moved to attempt to follow his once-thought-dead brother-in-arms only to have a restraining hand placed on his shoulder.

His head whipped around to see the saddened visage of Ukitake.

"We have to get him!" Renji _almost_ snarled. He wasn't going to Ichigo live in the slums of the Rukongai. Nobody deserved that, especially not Ichigo.

"We know he's alive Renji. We'll set up a team to find him at a later date." The old captain of the 13th division consoled.

Sighing in defeat he begrudgingly obliged and sending a knowing look towards his long time friend followed the stoically quiet captain of the 10th into the Seireitei.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Falling to his hands and knees at a river bed in the 41st district, Ichigo greedily gulped in air as sweat poured off his shaking form.

Never had he gone so far so fast, but the desire to put as much distance between himself and the captains of the Gotei 13 had been overwhelming.

"I call that... a record... if I do say so myself." Ichigo said in-between pants.

**'HAH! Sure it is King.' **His hollow cackled back.

A slight smile danced on the edges of his mouth as he felt the presence of his constant companion reenter his mind.

He had used a total of 10 flash steps, covering at least four districts with each leap and bound in a matter of seconds. And now he was paying for it. Pain from strained and torn tendons expanded like wild fire up his legs.

With a strained grunt he fell to his side and removed the comforting weight of Zangetsu before rolling on to his back in one movement against the bank of the lazily flowing river next to him creating an entrancing lullaby. As he fought the throws of sleep a voice wafted from his conscious.

**'Sleep king. I'll make sure to get yer lazy ass up at dawn.'**

With the equivalent of a mental nod Ichigo finally gave into the, oh so, very welcoming embrace of sleep.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Standing on a sideways skyscraper with a thoughtful frown marring his usually manic grin marked face the hollow residing inside Ichigo gently extended his presence outward, toward the damaged tendons Ichigo had destroyed in his attempt to put distance between him and the Gotei 13.

Once satisfied with the feeling of said tendons healing, abeilt slowly, he sighed heavily.

"**What are we going to do when he remembers old man?"** The hollow seemingly asked the quiet breeze.

"_You know as well as I do that he has changed. He won't react in the same manner his old self would."_ The rumbling baritone of Zangetsu replied as he steadily materialized next to the morose inner hollow. No that wouldn't be the right term anymore. This hollow was too intelligent to be just a mere hollow. The hollow residing in Ichigo soul had irrevocably become an arrancar with power levels that would put some vasto lord to shame. But that tends to happen when your other half is a pure blood shinigami.

Yet it was because of that change that Shirosaki Ogichi had decided to train his king instead of just taking the crown.

"**Well it's not like we'll have a choice."** Shiro began. **"If he does revert to that pathetic state of fearing me I'll just have to beat it out of him." **He finished darkly his usual blood-lustful grin retaking his features once more

Zangetsu only gave the hollow a side long glance before staring at the full moon its light creating a warm silvery luminescence to everything within its reach. Once of the many changes that had occurred three years ago.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

In one stray rukon resident's opinion dawn came far too soon snatching him from the blanket of sleep.

With a groan he was on his feet eying his surroundings with distaste as memories as to _why_ he was forced to sleep next to a stream in the middle of... the 41st? District.

Closing his eyes and systematically reigning in his overwhelming spiritual energies a simple plan formed in his mind.

Return back to the 78th and deal with things as they come.

**'I knew you were blunt but jeez King really?'** His hollow so sarcastically inserted.

"Ah shut up." Ichigo retorted half heartedly.

With one glance at his legs Ichigo realized that Shiro must have healed the torn ligaments. Apparently the hollow was just as uneasy as himself when it involved the Gotei.

Sighing in defeat he bent down and reattached his partner before launching into another shunpo.

If he was lucky he'd make 78th by night fall.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

And chapter 3. I know it's crap but the plot is there... somewhere... I'll find it..

I'LL SALVAGE THIS FIC YET!... uhh yeah...

Anyhoozel thank you all for the amazing reviews!

Again I'm ssooo sorry that you had to wait close to 5 months for a new chapter.

If you a liked it please review! As it is i'm writing an outline for this so that it won't go as long with out being updated.

Much love

~Animelover


	4. New Idea Life Always Goes On

**A.N: Alrighty... So DEFINITE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT KEPT UP WITH THE MOST RECENT BLEACH CHAPTER 423!**

**Ahem. Anywhoozel After that chapter I was hit with the "Well what now?" syndrome. Also known as the "panic-y fangirl". But that's not important. Or is it?**

**But somewhere along my weird throught process this plot bunny was born and I jumped on it, fed it several carrots and TADA!**

**Alright so **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! . . . If I did a lot of characters would've died instead of living... And Tatsuki wouldn't be a background character :P. This will start out IchiRuki. But because of circumstances, it won't really continue... unless my muse dictates other wise -glares at muse-... meh.**

**After the Fact Chapter 1**

They stood a mere three feet apart.

Morose copper met apologetic violet.

_'I can't even sense her anymore... she's beginning to fade.'_

"Tell everyone... I give them my best."

"Okay..."

"Thank you, Rukia... For everything. . . Good Bye."

A small smile graced her porcelain features, raven hair curling in wisps.

She was gone.

Along with any trace of spiritual energy.

He was a normal, as he should've been.

Yet, why?

Why did he feel so. . . _empty._

Slowly he turned to gaze at the sky, clouds drifting lazily across its never-ending expanse.

For a fleeting second the image of his inner world flashes across his vision. Loneliness like none other threatens to completely overwhelm him, coiling around his heart like ice-cold chains.

'_I'm sorry Zangetsu. . . Tensa Zangetsu. . . Hollow. . . It was an honor. . .'_

With a heaving sigh, he runs a hand through his suddenly normal-length mop of hair, willing the emotions away.

"A-Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm fine Inoue. Just a little tired is all." He replies with a sickeningly fake smile, hoping to avoid any and all conversation.

How could he be fine? After all he's just lost...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**The very next day**_

Instincts honed in battle roar to life, violently ripping the sleeping teen into full awareness.

"GGOOOODDDD MMOORRNNIINNGG IICCHHIIGGOO!"

In an instant he's out of bed intercepting the foot with his forearm and grabbing the attached leg with his free hand, then swinging the body into the wall with a pronounced thud of flesh, and creak of wood.

In a whoosh, air leaves his fathers lungs and he falls to his knee's gasping for breath and clutching his chest.

"Jeez, old man!" Ichigo yells mid-yawn as he mindlessly stretches not-yet-awake muscles.

"Ichigo."

The serious tone immediately wipes away any forthcoming sarcasm.

"Get dressed. We're headed to Urahara's shop."

With a simple nod Ichigo moves over to his closet, grabbing clothes while his father calmly walks out of the room.

_'Well that's a first. He's actually acting his age. . . for once.'_ A light chuckle escapes his throat at the sheer amount of sarcasm coating those few words.

In almost no time at all Ichigo meanders down the stairs into the kitchen dressed in a simple pair of form-fitting jeans, a black V-neck, and a white belt.

The house is quiet, almost eerily so and it sets the war hero on edge.

With a simple nod both males of the Kurosaki household exit with a muffled click of the front door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**One Year, 17**

"Wher' do you think yer' goin, Kurosaki." A deep baritone drawls from behind Ichigo.

"Apparently nowhere." The teen replies sarcastically as he stops his trek home to send an annoyed scowl at the owner of the voice over his shoulder, adjusting his bag in the process.

'_Damn it. Can't I just walk home in piece.'_

The bleach blond afro immediately catches Ichigo's eye, along with a dull silver lip-piercing. He fleetingly searches his memory for a name to this face but comes up blank.

Noticing the void expression on the bright-haired teen's visage the blonde sighs in defeat.

" 'Ave ya' already fergotten' me?"

"Yup."

Large hands clench into fists and beady black eyes narrow.

"Well le's see if you'll ferget this!"

With no more effort then breathing, the orange-haired human simply side-steps the blow and counters it with one of his own toward he afro-wearing teen. Air leaves the thug in a explosive exhale, denying his feeble brain the oxygen it so desperately needs, sending him into unconsciousness.

For a moment the seventeen year old youth just stares as he flexes his hand, idly musing how all of those life-or-death battle drastically increased his physical strength. The bright green numbers on the watch on his wrist catch his attention.

"Ah damn it! You made me late!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX**_

_**Three Years, 19**_

"Ichi-nii where are you going?"

Ichigo freezes in the doorway. Really he just needed to get away for a while, escape the memories that seemed to have become stuck on repeat in his mind. But the quiet stubbornness of his sister Yuzu halts his attempt at some sort of collective sanity.

"You've got graduation tomorrow Ichi." Karin cuts in from behind him.

"Yeah I know. I'll be home in a few hours." He pauses to turn and hug his growing sister, slightly spikey black strands tickling his chin.

"Promise." He finishes in a whisper.

Karin only hugs him back, only slightly, before literally shoving him out the door.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Five years**, **21**_

"Mind if I sit here?"

Flinching slightly Ichigo jerks his gaze out of the medical textbook, pen stopping on the last character to the sentence. Long brown-hair frames a feline-like face under a set of bright green eyes, a long slender body hidden behind an oversized sweat-shirt, but accentuated by a pair of tight-fitting joggers pants.

"Ah sure." Ichigo replies after a moment, moving some of his school work to the far side of the table.

"I'm Toyama Natsumi." She begins softly.

"Kusosaki Ichigo." Honey brown eyes search the tanned complexion so much like his own, only a few shades lighter.

"It's nice to meet you."

Natsumi laughs then and Ichigo cant help but think, 'I have to hear that again.'

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Thirteen Years, 29**_

"Kurosaki-sensei! The patient in room thirty-two has gone into labor!" One of the three nurses working at the Karakura hospital call frantically.

With a speed reminiscent of battle-times, Ichigo is on his feet, lunch forgotten on the table. A thrill of anxiety and joy surges through him.

Everything begins to pass in a mass of color and sharp clarity as adrenaline kicks in.

A few hours later, the relatively young doctor finds himself at the woman's bedside gazing at the white-haired bundle in her arms.

"Yuki." The new mother whispers almost reverently.

Ichigo can only smile.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Twenty-three Years, 36**_

"Yuki, Eiji! Come on! It's dinner time!" Natsumi calls.

The ten year old girl and the eight year old boy squeal in delight before racing into the house.

"Oi! Calm down you two!" Ichigo chastises, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hai, Tou-chan!" Both Kurosaki children call, yet they continue to babble to one another in excited chirps.

"Ne, Tou-chan! When will you teach me again!" Eiji asks with all the innocence an eight year-old can muster.

The orange-haired father pauses in his task of setting the table to lock eyes with the bright green of his son.

"When you start practicing the skills I've already taught you Eiji." The current doctor of the Kurosaki Clinic responds slyly as a still-calloused hand ruffles a head of light brown hair.

"Stop that!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Fifty-five years, 71**_

The skies are relentless, thoroughly soaking all of those at the funeral. A family grieves, tears swept away by the rain.

A proud, curvacious woman with waist length snow white hair and a powerful, broad man with long brown spikes stand on either side of their father who doesn't look a day over fifty and gaze at the cherry wood coffin as it lowers painfully slow into the ground.

"Does it ever get easier. . . Tou-chan." Yuki mutters into his drenched jacket.

"Eventually." Comes the hoarse reply.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Eighty Years, 96**_

He can feel it. The drag on his heart and lungs. The way all of his muscles just seem to relax as his last breath leaves him.

He feels nothing but peace. He's happy with his life.

So, as his eyes close for the final time, he never sees the raven-haired shinigami in the corner of the room, waiting ever so patiently for Kurosaki Ichigo to be ready to leave the world of the living.

_****_

**Ahem. Anywhoozel After chapter 423 I was hit with the "Well what now?" syndrome. Also known as the "panic-y fangirl". But that's not important. Or is it?**

_**But somewhere along my weird throught process this plot bunny was born and I jumped on it, fed it several carrots and TADA!**_

_**So please leave a comment and tell me if you like this or not. Because most likely I will replace the original Lost and Found with this story line seeing as I already have most of it planned out.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**Much Love:**_

_**~Animelover**_


End file.
